Once More
by transslayer
Summary: The Scooby Gang is yet again singing and dancing their way through demon fighting. Will this bring Faith and Buffy closer together? Or will they have a dance off that makes West Side Story look like You Got Served? Follows loosely canon through Season 9 Comics.
1. Trouble Anthem

Alone on patrol in the dreary burrows of London, Faith comes across a possible vampire.

"I think you should pick on someone my own size," she quips reaching for the stake in her jacket as she steps towards the vampire. The eyes of the vampire bulge as he recognizes the dark slayer.

"Slayer," he calls ominously before hightailing it out of the alleyway and up the main street.

"Damn, I was hoping to get some action in tonight. Shit's been too slow. Fuckin' summer." She pulls a cigarette from her soft pack; flicks open her dented zippo dating back to her Boston days and lights up.

Deciding it was best to go back to her flat at this point in the night, since everything that could have been slayed seemed to be running from her. As she walked down the dark, damp, empty sidewalk she heard her feet bang out a beat. Or at least she thought it was her feet.

Suddenly electric guitar riffs filled the air around her, and Faith burst into song.

_It's a new day, but it all feels old,_

_It's the good life, that's what I'm told,_

_But everything it all just feels the same._

_Back at Sunnydale, it felt more to me_

_Like a jail cell, a penitentiary._

_My time spent there it only made me see_

Faith was running through the streets now, jumping on dumpsters, singing at the top of her lungs. She released all the negative energy she had pent up in her from the last time she had seen her sister slayer.

_I don't ever wanna be like you_

_I'm never gonna do the things you do _

_I'm never gonna hear the words you say_

'_cause I don't ever wanna_

_I don't ever wanna be you_

_Don't wanna be just like you_

Screaming the last word of Faith's solo ditty, she suddenly realized what she had been doing.

"What the fuck? Was I actually just singing?! Great, there must be something wrong with the super friends." Lighting up a new cigarette, she chose to rush home before anymore songs came her way…or thoughts about one blond slayer.

_Later in San Francisco_

Buffy plunged the stake easily through the vampire chest, watching with a smirk as it burst into ash before her eyes. _I think that's enough for one night. I have work in the morning and I need me some beauty sleep._

Pleased with her count of seven solid vampire slays and one furry demon, Buffy stashed away her stake in her purse and headed back to the apartment she shared with Willow.

Things had been fun living with the Wicca, especially since she dumped Kennedy. _She annoyed the crap out of me, always leaving wet towels in the bathroom. _Buffy was happier to be out of Dawn and Xander's house as well. _Loud sex noise, real or fake, are never fun to hear as the roomie. Especially when said sex noises are coming from best friend and baby sister. Ick!_

The past year was rough on them all, though. She couldn't forget that. It was good those two had each other. Even though Buffy had been able to save the world, the slayers, and her friends from numerous big bads including the United States military, she had suffered tremendously. Giles' passing had come all too suddenly for the petit slayer.

_I still can't believe he's really gone. _ She chuckled to herself bitterly. _It's even harder to believe he only left me that book. He left Faith…everything._

The California native's skin prickled slightly at this thought. Not because she was really bitter about Giles' will, but because her brain had brought up _the other_ Chosen One.

Even though the two had seen each other since the almost drowning in England, neither could deny the tension that sparked between them like crackling exposed wires, even with a gigantic country and ocean to separate them. _How do things always end up so badly between us? It's always maim first, yell at later._ Without realizing it Buffy began to not only say her thoughts out loud, but sing them.

_Once upon a time_

_A few mistakes ago_

_I was in your sights_

_You got me alone_

_You found me._

Buffy couldn't deny how wonderful Faith had made her feel when she worked side-by-side with her in Sunnydale, before Finch, before Gwendolyn Post.

_I guess you didn't care_

_And I guess I liked that_

_And when I fell hard_

_You took a step back_

_Without me._

So many things pushed the two apart.

_And she's long gone_

_Not next to me_

_And I realize the blame is on me._

'_Cause I knew you were trouble_

_when you walked in_

_So shame on me now_

_Flew me to places I'd never been_

_So you put me down oh,_

Out of nowhere, a single vampire attacked Buffy from behind.

_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground._

The vampire sang back to her: _Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble. Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, troub—_

Buffy rammed the stake she had used earlier through this new singing vamp before she could finish her verse. Ditching the stake like it was bad luck, Buffy starting power walking to her apartment in the Mission, still thinking, still _singing_, about Faith.

_No apologies, she'll never see me cry_

_Pretend she doesn't know,_

'_Cause she's the reason why_

_I was drowning, she drowned me_

_I'm drowning_

_Now I heard you moved on_

_From whispers on the street_

_A new notch in your belt_

_Is all I'll ever be_

_And now I see she was long gone_

_When she met me_

_And I realize now the joke is on me._

Buffy finally reached her apartment. She pulled out her keys and sighed heavily as she turned them in the lock. Faith always made her feel exhausted, even when she was just singing about her.

_Hold on as second…singing?! Aw, sh— _

Buffy rushed inside, flipping open her ancient cell phone at the same time and punching the familiar speed dial button.

"Hello?" a monotonous, drowsy voice greeted the slayer.

"Xander, did you do another spell to bring the _fun_ in?"


	2. What I've Done

Xander had reassured Buffy several times over that he did _not_ cast another musical demon summons before she finally let him off the phone to go back to bed. _What could be causing this? And _why_ was it always us?_

Making the executive decision to begin researching tomorrow morning, Buffy quietly slinked into her bedroom and closed the door with a small snap. She dumped her bag on he desk chair and immediately collapsed on her bed. The moment she shut her eyes, her cell phone tinkled her familiar text tone. Sighing heavily, knowing all too well that people only contacted her this late at night about something demony, she reached for the phone on her nightstand.

_Yo, B. Been a minute. Gotta Q. Anything, uh, different happen for you guys tonight? It's just, I heard about that whole _West Side Story_ remake you and the superfriends did back at Sunny D…_

Buffy eyes widened as she read the text message. _So the singing hit Faith as well, huh? That doesn't make much sense…last time it was just Sunnydale, I'm pretty sure. Now is it everyone connected to me? Not that Faith's is connected, a big No Way there._

Before Buffy let herself get lost in her thoughts about the dark haired slayer, she clicked away a response to Faith. Secretly, she was glad Faith had the intelligence to text her instead of a phone call. Lord knows that would just turn into a weird 80s music video.

_I'm guessing you got a taste of the singing? Break away pop hits?_

Why was she joking around with the girl who had tried to drown her in recent history? She turned back to the matter at hand.

_Yeah, we got hit with some singing vamps. You too?_

Buffy put her phone down on the nightstand again. It was nearly four in the morning, making it about noon at Faith's. Realizing this, Buffy changed out of her slay attire, in favor of her birthday suit for a quick shower.

Clean and fresh, she flopped back on her bed and flipped open her phone to find two more text messages from the Boston slayer.

_Heh, something like that. More like the angsty punk of my teen years, if we wanna be specific. Same thing on your end of the world I'm hearing? Who woulda thought._

_Don't you go picturing me singing tho, don't wanna ruin my cred with ya._

Buffy smiled at this and she did in fact picture Faith singing some Joan Jett song, dressed in leather wielding a guitar. Not a bad image, in fact. Shaking her head of these thoughts, Buffy replied:

_You are correct. If it's the same demon as last time, we just need to find out who summoned him otherwise singing and dancing will lead to burning and dying. It's late. I'll let you know tomorrow what I find. Keep me in the loop with your search, too._

Faith's response came quickly.

_Aye aye, cap'n. Hope you have a good night. No bad dreams of me singing ;)_

With a confused eye roll, Buffy closed her phone for the night, finally heading to sleep.

Getting off the phone with Buffy left Faith flustered and in need for a hard training session. "Time to check on the ole sponsor," Faith darkly joked to herself. She and the souled vampire had moved into Giles' London flat after the Twilight incident. Faith had inherited it along with a country home in the late watcher's will. After three months at the country home working on Angel's rehabilitation, the pair decided it was time to get back to what they do best: fight evil.

It took the big guy a bit longer to break his funk. Okay, to be honest, he was still pretty funkadocious, but Faith was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt. He was there for her when no one else was, so now it was her turn to do the same for him. And man, was there _no one_ for him after what he did…not the Faith exactly blamed them. It was a hard hit when Giles died. Only person who ever really looked after her was Angel, and then Giles was there, treating her like an equal. _Who knew G was gonna leave all this for me. Thought B was the one and only chosen in his eyes. Well, I guess a lot changed in the past year_.

A lot had. Faith ran her fingers through her mane, stroking away the cobwebs of it all. Making her way up the stairs to the blacked out section of the apartment housing not only the brooding vampire but the training room, Faith began to hear music.

"Ugh, not again," Faith muttered under her breath.

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth of a thousand lies_

Angel's voice filled the Boston Slayer's ears as she neared the slightly ajar door to his bedroom.

_So let mercy come and wash away_

_What I've done_

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

Angel was standing in front of the mirror that was put in the room for no reason. Faith realized he was definitely more broody than usual; this singing thing was hitting them all hard. Faith pushed open the door and Angel noticed her reflection in the mirror right away. He turned to her dramatically, his heart not done singing even though it wasn't beating.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With hands of uncertainty_

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done._

As Angel sang his verse of letting go, Faith realized this spell or demon was bigger than the two of them could handle, especially if they burst into angst ridden melodramatic songs about their dark pasts. They needed to go to the blond slayer. As much as Faith was apprehensive about this, she knew it was right. Turning toward the souled vampire, Faith couldn't help but join in in the singing fun. "Stupid magicks," she thought.

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what you've done_

Together dark slayer and souled vampire nod in agreement, thinking the same thing, being there for each other like those years before.

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what _

_I've_

_Done._

Angel began sobbing at the end of their verse. Faith came to rub a reassuring hand on his back, hoping it would calm the tormented vampire.

"It's just too much, Faith. I can't…How can I ask for forgiveness for all that I've done now?" Angel questioned, breathing heavily trying to slow the tears.

"I remember someone telling me to focus on the next five minutes, the next minute. There are some things you can't just take back, but it's supposed to hurt. Then you'll get your shot back at being free…freer than you are now, at least."

Sniffling, comforted by Faith's words, the vampire went to wash his face of the tears. While Angel was preoccupied in the bathroom, Faith took the opportunity to check her cell phone for the time.

"Damn, it's only 1 in the afternoon. Scooby crew are still fast asleep. Guess I'll have to sit tight until tonight."

Faith chose to keep her mind at ease about the singing extravaganza. This was something they can figure out once they fly back to California. _If they'll take us_, Faith thought bitterly.

Waiting until night to call the California gang was beginning to bore the Boston slayer, and there was only so much training and joint brooding with tall dark and forehead can only do so much. Faith walked to her bedroom hoping that catching some z's will make eight o'clock come quicker.

She had to be honest, she feared calling the blond slayer. Not only because of the added worry of sing-age, but what if Buffy didn't want Faith and the brooding vampire to come to the Golden State. _This may not seem like a big deal, but if the big guy keeps letting all this singing out, I'm sure he'll be first on the list for burning and dying. Can't have that. I wouldn't be here with him. My life certainly wasn't much before him; just obsession…loneliness._ Reaching her room, she sat down on the bed staring out the window adjacent to it.

_Motels and cigarettes _

_And empty bars where I just sit_

_And contemplate the thing that I can't know_

She grimaced, grabbing her phone seeing the picture of the smiling petit slayer staring up at her from the screen. She threw the phone back down across the bed.

_And all I ask of you are honest words_

_Simple truths_

_A place to lay my head when I get lost_

_Nothing here is right_

_Guess I'll shut my eyes and_

Faith closed her eyes, wishing herself to sleep, but was disspointed.

_Comin' to California 'cause I've been lonely for you_

_We can stay up all night just watch the sunrise_

_I'll come to California_

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight_

_Well I can't see the sky_

The floor above was not without equally pained music about Buffy Summers. Angel was singing too, little did Faith know.

_**Angel**_

_I watch the waves disappear beneath the boardwalk_

_Then I blink my eyes_

_Stare farther down the beach_

_**Faith **_

_I'll get drunk this time on Boone's Farm wine_

_In my defense I'd like to say at least it's always sweet_

_**Both**_

_Nothing here is right_

_I guess I'll shut my eyes_

_Comin' to California 'cause I've been lonely for you_

_We can stay up all night just to watch the sunrise_

_Come to California_

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight_

_**Angel**_

_Well I can't see the sky_

_**Faith **_

_I can't see the sky_

_Love_

_I am drowning in this change_

_It's washing everything I know_

_And my confidence_

_**Both**_

_We'll come to California 'cause I've been lonely for you_

_**Angel**_

_I can't see the sky_

_**Faith**_

_We can stay up all night just to watch the sunrise_

_**Angel**_

_Lord I can't see the sky_

_**Faith**_

_Comin' to California_

_Nothing's right without you and even in the daylight_

_**Angel**_

_I can't see it_

_I can't see it_

_**Faith**_

_Well I can't see the sky_

_**Angel**_

_I can't see it_

All right, enough was enough for Faith. She hoped that this ditty would keep the Broadway out of her system long enough to call the Scoobies, to call Buffy.

"Here goes nothing," the brunette slayer whispered lamely as she unlocked her touch screen phone scrolling through the few faces she had in her contacts landing on the same smiling picture of the Chosen One she had been serenading earlier.


	3. Sex Monster

Getting Faith's call this morning had worried the San Francisco slayer, but ultimately she knew the Scoobies could use her help. She just wasn't sure how to tell them all that Angel was coming along for the ride. From what Faith had told her over the past few months, Angel was better, or getting there, at least. Still two formerly evil, former enemies of the Buffster coming to San Fran during Broadway hijinks was sure to rub someone the wrong way.

Faith had told Buffy that she and Angel were due to land in San Francisco sometime around midnight. This was to make sure the souled vampire could walk around safely once they arrived. It was still too early to expect them, it being daylight and all, so Buffy had nothing better to do than wait. Luckily, her Wiccan roommate just walked in the door from class. Willow was in grad school at UCSF for her PhD in Biochemistry and Molecular Biology.

"Hey Will, how was class?" Buffy called from the kitchen.

"Oh, you know, atoms over here, atoms over there, everywhere atoms," the Wicca giggled. Too much time in the lab always left her like this: overly giddy about things Buffy didn't understand. If Buffy didn't know better, she'd think they were brewing mysterious biochemistry drugs in there.

"Sounds cool, I think?" Buffy paused for a second to let Willow sit down at the island as well. "So, Willow, I haven't seen you yet today, but I have some news…"

"Xander summoned that musical theatre demon again didn't he," the redhead supplied. Caught off guard, Buffy stuttered slightly.

"Uh, well, no. He swears he didn't do it, but I'm guessing lab was a little more _Little Shop of Horrors_ than usual today?"

"More "Blinded Me With Science" but yeah. I'm gathering that the look on your face means there's more than the return of show tunes to our daily lives?" The witch stared at the slayer expectantly.

Knowing she couldn't avoid the subject forever, with Faith and Angel landing in just eight short hours, Buffy spoke up. "Well, it's not just us."

"I gathered that from my professor belting out a high C note about nucleotides."

"No, I mean, yeah it's hitting San Francisco like back in Sunnydale, but it, uh, it got to Faith, too. And, uh, they're coming here because things are a little too intense." The blond didn't dare say the name of the souled Vampire in the witch's presence. Things were still very raw.

Willow processed this information slowly and comprehension dawned on her face, "Oh, you mean, Faith and she's bringing…oh. Are you sure that a good idea, Buff? Especially with all the feelings and singing and stuff?"

"Yeah, Faith said it's bad. She didn't let on much, but I just keep imaging the two of them singing screamo music together about their tortured pasts. That can't be of the good." Willow nodded in agreement.

"I guess I should call Xander and Dawn so we can get researchy with it? And maybe, uh, prepare Xander so he doesn't stake Angel at first sight?" Taking Buffy's silent stair as a "yes" Willow grabbed her cell phone and called the two over.

An hour later, Dawn and Xander were filled in on the situation of singing and of the broody two coming in that night.

"Are you sure this is a great idea, Buffy?" the one eyed carpenter questioned. "I mean, it's just that last time you saw these two you sexed one of them through dimensions and ended up creating a new one, one of them was working with Giles behind your back, and they both tried to kill you."

"Okay, Xander, I realize that, and too be fair Buffy and Faith's sex wasn't that epic," the witch joked attempting to lighten the mood. The blond just joined in the laughter with Willow and Dawn at this, her mind drifting off. _Sex with Faith would be intense I bet. Wait, what? Why am I imaging that? Ugh. It's gotta be this singing stuff. Last time this happened, I ended up making out with Spike. Yuck._

"Xander, I love you dearly, but you'll have to get over it. We need them here. On top of us not wanting them dead from over zealous Broadway numbers—"

"Speak for yourself," Xander muttered under his breath.

"We could use some help with the slayer we actually _know_ wants me dead. Remember rogue newbie Simone? She's still out there too active for my comfort."

The group remained silent at this. They had spent weeks trying to figure out the pink haired slayer's motives to no avail. Buffy wasn't worried at first, until she noticed the girl was packing more than stakes. The Mohawked gun wielding rookie also had a growing following. Buffy had had run-ins with a few of them over the past month. Nothing truly life-threatening had happened, but the Chosen One knew this wasn't going to end up being good in the long run. They had to act, and who better to help with this than the original rogue slayer.

Xander sighed at this, giving in finally, "Yeah, Buff. I understand we need all the help we can get." As soon as Dave Matthew's Band style chords filled the ears of the Scooby Gang, Buffy groaned, knowing what was coming. Xander started belting

_I know that life's been crazy_

_I know that life ain't free_

_I know that I'm a misfit even,_

_But my heart never skipped a beat._

He turned to Dawn, getting down on one knee dramatically and continued,

_You got sex hair_

_You got it from me, girl_

_Sex hair, its such a pretty rat's nest_

_Sex hair, its all messed up and matted_

_Whoa, you're such a beautiful mess._

Hearing Xander's chorus, Willow's eyes widened, slightly horrified and turned to Buffy who had firmly put her hands over her ears and averted her eyes.

_The time has come again_

_For me to quietly slip away_

_I'll always remember fondly_

_The tangled love we made_

_And your sex hair_

_Is my gift to you girl_

_Sex hair, its such a pretty rat's nest_

_Sex hair, its all messed up and matted_

_Whoa, you're such a beautiful mess_

_Just you and your sex hair._

As Xander's song ended the three original Scoobies looked incredibly uncomfortable, but Dawn burst into laughter.

"That's the song you have to sing to me? About sex hair? Hilarious!" Dawn squealed slightly as she went to hug her embarrassed man.

Shortly after this, Buffy made the executive decision to kick out the lovebirds so she could nap before heading out to squeeze in some patroling that night before Faith and Angel got in. _I could really use a break from all this singing. I hope we can avoid any more of this craziness for the rest of the night._

_**On patrol…**_

Buffy checked her watch for the millionth time that night. "Damnit, it's only ten-thirty." She mumbled to herself. She wished the night would go faster so she could get the literal group sing out of the way that would no doubt happen. Tonight's patrol brought Buffy closer to the Warf than usual, wanting to be near the water where Faith and Angel were to be landing on in their private jet.

_Pshhht. Private jet, I guess Giles was loaded. _Buffy shook her head at this. _Ugh, let's not get jealous here, Buffy. Faith grew up dirt poor; she does deserve some of this_.

Trying to shake her mind of its current train of thought, Buffy made her way to the seedier parts of the vacation spot. The moment she stepped foot in the first available alleyway, she was not disappointed. She saw a group of vampires surrounding a smaller group of teenage girls. Buffy was about to jump up and fight the demons when the hooded girl in front whipped out a Glock 19 with a fourteen round clip and emptied the magazine into the vamp and his friends.

"Maybe now vampires will learn some respect," the girl said as she reached in her pocket to refill the clip. Buffy recognized that voice, and the gun. This was Simone's territory she'd stumbled onto. _Fuck_. Buffy made to silently turn out of the alley and bolt when Simone called out her name.

"Buffy fucking Summers. I thought you knew better than to come up in my turf?" the pink-haired woman sneered as she clicked the new clip threateningly into her weapon. Trying not to show how shaken she was, Buffy gulped silently, "Put the gun down. Let's think about this Simone. You don't want to hurt me."

Simone laughed at this, "Oh? And why not?" Music yet again filled the air around the blond slayer and her foe. "You have _got_ to be kidding me." Buffy said in a state of disbelief as Simone began her ditty.

_You may have been the King, but watch the Queen conquer_

_Okay first things first I'll eat your brains_

_Then I'ma start rocking gold teeth and fangs_

'_cause that's what a motherfucking monster do_

_Hair spiked in a hawk, that's the monster do_

_Monster Doc Martens, that's the monster shoe_

_Young slayers in the roster in this monster crew_

Simone was in Buffy's face the entire time, but put her Glock away, much to the blonde's comfort. Buffy remained silent as she listened to Simone's angry verse.

_And I'm all up in the bank with the funny face_

_And if I'm fake I ain't notice 'cause my money ain't_

_Let me get this straight, wait, I'm the rookie?_

_But my features and my slays ten times your pay?_

_Fifty K for a kill, no dying out_

_Yeah my money's so tall that Barbie, ya couldn't climb it_

_Hotter than a middle eastern climate_

Buffy made to run again, but one of Simone's girls cut her off. Luckily, Buffy felt a familiar hum in her body. _Faith's nearby. God please help me here, and I promise I'll be nice to her._ Sure enough Faith materialized at the entrance to the alley with a sullen Angel in toe. She could sense that Buffy was in trouble, even if she only witnessed the one-sided rap battle before her. Simone continued, not noticing the Boston slayer.

_But really really I don't giv K_

_Forget Barbie, fuck Buffy, she's fake_

_She's on a diet but her pockets eating cheese cake_

_And I'll say Bride of Chuckie is child's play_

_Just killed another traitor, it's a mild day_

_Besides 'ye they can't stand besides me_

The girl to Simone's left checked her watch and taped the pink-haired slayer's shoulder, motioning for them to leave. Apparently they were late for something.

_Pink hawk, thick ass, give 'em whiplash_

_I think big, get cash, make 'em blink fast_

Getting in Buffy's face one last time, Simone ended her song:

_Now look at what you just saw_

_I think this is what you live for_

_Ah, I'm a motherfucking monster!_

Without another note, Simone and her crew shot grappling hooks up on the roof of the building behind them, and pulled themselves up in less than a minute. Buffy was left there stunned to be quickly consoled by her fellow chosen one.

"What the hell was that, B?" Faith questioned, rushing up to the small blond to make sure she was okay.

"Oh, you know, just a group of rogue slayers trying to kill me. Nothing new." When this comment only gained furtive looks from the brooding twins, Buffy added, "C'mon, let's get you back to casa de Buffy and I'll explain. Hopefully without rhyming."


	4. Sorry I Am

Faith and Angel followed Buffy to the apartment she shared with Willow trying to remain silent, but all three had questions exploding in their mind. As soon as Buffy closed the door behind the newly invited vampire, Faith followed Buffy into the kitchen, leaving Angel alone in the living room to mope.

"So, what's with the chick thinking she's me at seventeen?" Faith asked, taking the offered beer from Buffy's hands and popping the cap off on the counter.

"Wants me dead. Thought you'd be able to catch onto that," Buffy answered sardonically. They both took a silent swig from their respected beers. Feeling a silence chill before them, Faith decided to speak up.

"Thanks for letting us come here, by the way. I know you probably really didn't want to have us back in your life again, after everything…but thank you."

The two stared at the floor allowing the lack of conversation to consume them. Faith could feel her body hum pleasantly and nervously around the blond. _Oh, god, I've been around her a total five minutes and I'm already falling deep again. I thought all those years in prison would be enough to rock me from this infatuation I have with her. I'm no better than Angel, or worse…Spike._

Noticing Buffy watching her, Faith quickly came back to the present.

"So yeah, thanks. It means a lot. And, I know I said it before, but I'm really sorry, about, everything really. You know?"

"Yeah, you did say." Silence again. Seeing that the conversation between them was going nowhere, Faith decided it was time to leave and head off to the hotel she booked for Angel and her to stay in.

"Yeah, 'kay. So, we'll see you tomorrow I guess? You got my number if anything happens." At this, Faith turned to leave, but Buffy caught her by the arm.

"Faith, stay. We can talk more. I'm sorry, I'm just…a little out of it, I guess. I'm glad you're here, both of you.

_I'm sorry I didn't sound more excited on the phone"_

Delicate acoustic chords filled the ears of the Chosen Two. Buffy's voice sounded so honest; it was brand new to Faith. Buffy continued,

_I'm sorry that after all these years_

_I've left you feeling unrequited and alone, brought you to tears._

Faith quickly looked away at this. She had no idea Buffy really knew how much she cried over her, in prison, in London. How much did the blond slayer know about Faith?

_I guess I never saw you quite as well as the way you saw me_

_I guess I'll never really be able to tell you how sorry I am_

Faith was drawn to Buffy now, her eyes brimming with tears threatening to fall. "C'mon, Lehane, don't cry in front of her. Don't clam up either," she thought as she began to sing in return.

_And I don't know what it is about you_

_I just know it's not what it was_

_I don't know why red fades before blue, it just does_

_And I don't know what it is about me_

_That I just can't keep still_

_I keep thinking someday I will make this all up to you_

_And maybe someday I will_

Faith took this has her true opportunity to go. First, she went over and made to hug Buffy, but settled for a comforting grip on her shoulder. Nodding knowingly, the two didn't say another word, or sing one, and Buffy watched Faith get Angel, muttering something about being back in the morning.

After the door shut tightly behind the dark two, Buffy couldn't help but to pour her heart out. She wasn't ready for Faith to hear this, but she was even less ready to hear it herself.

_I guess I never loved you quite as well_

_As the way you loved me_

_I guess I'll never really be able to tell you how sorry I am_

_Sorry I am_

_Sorry I am_

_Sorry I am_

"Oh, god," Buffy whispered to herself. "Whatever is going on with us is too hard. I can't…deal with this." Tears began to fall down her tanned cheek. "We have to start research first thing in the morning." With new found determination, and enlightenment on her feelings towards one Boston slayer, Buffy headed to bed, hoping her dreams won't continue this honesty trend with her like the song and dance has inspired.


	5. Brain Change Girl

_The next day at Xander and Dawn's_ was spent getting researchy with it. When Buffy announced the need for research on both the newest rogue slayer Simone and the singing phenomenon, the group groaned.

"Hey, look, we all remember what happened last time people started singing their guts out. It became literal with the singing their guts out."

"And you started boinking Spike," Dawn muttered under her breath.

"And whose boyfriend is singing about sex hair? Yeah. Peanut gallery, shut up." Buffy snapped.

"All right, Buff, no need to remind us of our singing debacles, let's just crack these books open. Or better yet, I'm going to run to grab many donuts and coffees. Sugar all around?" At Xander's plea to make the room calm again, a knock was heard from the door.

Willow rushed to open it finding Faith standing there with three dozen Kripsy Kremes and a Box o' Joe.

"Hope I didn't miss the party," she said as she slid into the apartment.

"Moment stealer." Xander muttered under his breath.

Ignoring Xander's comment Buffy and Dawn got up to help the brunette slayer with her treats. After a few mumbled thanks and a shrugging off of the coat Faith was wearing, the group all sat back down around the table again.

"So," Faith began, "did I miss anything?"

"Gotta say no. We don't know what the mystical mojos are with the singing and dancing this time around."

"Well, there's no dancing," Dawn piped up. After a beat of nothing but confused faces eating donuts in her direction, Dawn sighed.

"You guys, have you actually seen anyone dancing in all the singing?" Waiting for the silent answer Dawn knew was coming, she glared at everyone.

"See? So, this is a _different_ musical extravaganza for us. Which, oh, hey! Upside, looks like maybe no dying this time."

"Yeah, that does make sense, but we should still do research. We really have no idea what's going on and why it's not even targeted to an area, just kind of anyone that's connected to us, I guess." Buffy groaned at her own words. Research, the funnest part of the slayage gig, apart from the dying.

The group nodded solemnly and returned to the dusty volumes in front of them, all except Faith.

"Hold on a sec. You kids still need to fill me in on the big bad mohawked one tryna put the smack down on B."

At the mention of Simone, the Scoobies shifted uncomfortably. "We don't know much about Simone, is the thing," Willow answered. "We know she holds up somewhere near the wharf, that she has a growing number of followers, and that the girl has a penchant for guns. Not the most helpful information, mostly just scary."

"Yeah, she's a little less scary when she's rapping, but we still need to take care of her. I really don't want to kill a human, Will, but I think she's too far gone for redemption." _I wish all the rogue slayers would turn out like Faith. Yeah, she gets under my skin, but she's better now. Last night proved a lot of that. Ugh! Don't think about last night! _The blond eyed the dark slayer careful not to be noticed. _God, look at her lips…no, focus. You can't go thinking bad thoughts about Faith after everything that's happened. But she's just so nice to look at…_

The group didn't notice Buffy's staring, and just nodded silently, again returning to their books of choice. Faith followed suit, realizing that if she wanted to get any info on this Simone chick, she'd have to do some recon later with B or the broody one.

Eventually the last jelly donut was gone along with the coffee, leaving the group in a stupor. Dawn dropped her head on the table, hitting the book she was pouring over with her forehead. "This is going nowhere. I give up. I surrender to singing." Faith, Willow and Xander all shut their books in agreement.

**Xander**

_I'm having trouble tryin' to read_

_I'm counting spells but runnin' out_

_As time ticks by and still I try_

_No rest for demons in my mind_

_On my own, here I go_

The group traded books with one another, looking sullen and incredibly bored.

**Dawn**

_My eyes feel like they're gonna bleed_

_Dried up and bulging out my skull_

_My mouth is dry_

**Xander**

_My face is numb_

Rubbing her temples, Willow joined in.

_Fucked up and spun out in my room_

_On my own, here we go_

Dawn and Xander moved from the dining room table to the couch on the living room. Buffy looked concerned but could not bring herself to say anything. Instead, feeling forlorn, she reached for the book Dawn had been reading, and encouraged Faith to do the same. Willow had laid her head down on the table in defeat.

**Buffy**

_My mind is set on overdrive_

_The clock is laughing in my face_

_A crooked spine, my senses dulled_

**Faith**

_Passed the point of delirium_

The song ended with the group spread across the dining and living room. Buffy still looked determined, but was about to admit defeat.

"I guess it's harder to find out why the singing when it's not just that demon guy. No one else has that as their M.O. Stupid demons," Buffy huffed as she snapped shut the volume in front of her.

"Look, B, no worries, we'll just focus on the other bad thing coming after ya. I say we go patrolling, do some recon on Simone. We gotta get to know this chick, find out if she can be saved."

"You're probably right, Faith. All right, let's gear up and go out. But so help me god if you start singing some screamo song, there will be hell to pay." The blond slayer joked.

"Same to you princess," Faith chuckled. The two grabbed a few stakes from the chest in the living and headed out the door.

"See you back at home, Will," Buffy yelled as she hut the door behind her.

The Wicca was left alone in the dining room, so no one noticed that her eyes were burning black and she was breathing heavily.

_Buffy and Faith didn't _find anything really on their early night patrol.

"I'm not sure we're going to find anything, Faith." Buffy said as they circled the same block for the third time in a row.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's just check out this next block and then head to some vamp infested areas near Haight."

Nodding in agreement, the blond followed as they continued their boring sweep of the city. As silence fell around them, Faith decided to strike up a conversation. She prayed to the high and holy Goddess that she didn't sing.

"So, I hear you've been tryna live the dull life lately. That true?"

"Yup. You know me, wanna be normal Buffy."

Faith raised her eyebrows, "I could never imagine not fighting, not helping people that need it. I couldn't imagine not doing what I have to do, the dirty work, you know?"

Buffy shifted a little. She had an idea what the dark slayer had been doing with her late Watcher, but she didn't want it spelled out for her. It made it real; it made it sad.

"Yeah, I heard about that. You always were the tough one. I may never admit it in front of anyone, but you really always had the harder decisions to make. I just tried to follow a script for it, really."

Buffy admission had surprised Faith and a look of shock settled on her features as Buffy kept walking ahead toward Haight-Ashbury. Catching up with Buffy, who was a few steps ahead, Faith questioned, "You honestly believe that?" The blond nodded silently.

"Wow, B. I didn't know you thought that about me."

"There's a lot of things I think about you that you don't know."

Again, Faith was left with a look of surprise and her mind exploded with possibilities. _What if she thinks things about me like I think about her? Oh, god that's kinda hot, 'cause I think about her naked _ a lot_. God, I'm such a pig. I should tell her how I've felt about her, right?_

Before Faith could make a conscious decision about presenting her heart to Buffy, soft acoustic chords made the choice for her.

**Faith**

_I am lost in the see-thru_

_I think you lost yourself too_

She sang, noticing that Buffy was also lost in thought. This brought Buffy abruptly down to earth. Faith continued,

_Throughout all of this confusion_

_I hope I somehow get to you_

Faith turned her back to Buffy, she couldn't bare to look at her for what she was about to sing, but nothing could stop her from doing it, from being honest.

_I practiced all the things I'd say_

_To tell you how I feel_

_And when I finally get my chance_

_It all seems so surreal_

She turned back to the Chosen One in time to see a look of shock on her face, tears brimming her eyes.

'_Cause from the first time I saw you_

_I only thought about you_

_I didn't know you_

_I wanted to hold onto_

_The things you'd never say to me_

'_Cause you can't change the way you feel_

**Buffy**

_I could never do that, I would never do that_

**Faith**

_But you can't tell me this ain't real_

'_Cause this is real_

Faith made the bold decision to grab on to Buffy's hand with her own. Her touch was so soft and tender, the blond inhaled deeply taken aback_._

_And in the end it's all I've got_

_So I'm gonna hold on and on and on and on_

_And now you've got me watching your eyes_

_You've got me waiting just to see_

_If it goes the way it never will_

_Will it ever go? Will it ever go my way?_

**Buffy**

_Your eyes are watching me_

_Now you've got me thinking about _

_The first time that I met you_

_Dancing in that crowded room_

_But I could only see you_

Faith looked completely shocked. Buffy actually did think the things she did? What?

_I hope my words will get through_

'_Cause now I can't forget you_

_I wanted to tell you_

_If only I could reach you_

Buffy pulled Faith's other hand in hers.

_You make me feel this way._

Before the two slayers knew it, they were kissing passionately and slowly in the middle of the street they were crossing. Faith felt Buffy's soft lips melt against her own as they continued to crash together. Neither of them thought about anything else other than being close to the other. They only broke apart when Buffy's phone started ringing obnoxiously.

Buffy flipped open her phone annoyed and breathless to her Willow's voice on the other end.

"Uh, huh. Yeah. Okay. Yeah. We're heading back now."

She clicked the phone shut, ending the call to find Faith staring at her expectantly.

"The Power Rangers theme song? Really?"

_While the Chosen Two were on their patrol_ Willow headed back home to her apartment along still feeling the magicks surging through her uncontrollably.

Once she entered the front door of the apartment, she put her keys down on the table beside the couch and faced the mirror across from her. Her eyes were still pulsing black.

_What are you doing, black eyed girl?_

_Can you explain this singing world?_

_I thought that truth was the key_

_But here I know nothing's free_

_At night I dream of being young_

_Why didn't childhood keep me long?_

_Why am I fighting for my voice_

_When I could sing when I want?_

_What are you doing, black eyed girl?_

_What are you doing, black eyed girl?_

_What are you doing, black eyed girl?_

_Is magick winning?_

Willow finished her short song sighing heavily.

"All the singing is my fault, and if anyone gets hurt, it'll be my fault too."

Willow picked up her phone to call Buffy and tell her the truth just when someone walked in the apartment behind.

"Oh, hey, Buffy I didn't realize you'd be back so soon—"

Willow turned and saw Simone standing in the doorway.

"Honey, I'm home." she sneered as she made her way toward Willow, pulling the glock from her waistband.


	6. Not My God

Buffy and Faith burst through the apartment door to find Willow sitting at her kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Whoa, that was quick even with the Slayer speed," the red-head joked as she let her beverage cool.

"Well, holy shit, Red! When B gets a call saying some psycho chick is in the building _**with a gun, **_we tend to move swift." Willow rolled her eyes at the pair of slayers, "Big, powerful Wicca, remember? I disarmed Simone in five seconds and sent her packing." Willow paused for a moment to reflect, "Actually, unpacking, technically since I took her gun," she giggled.

"Okay, we're glad you're safe, Will. Really. But, if everything was fine, why the urgency on the phone?" Buffy questioned feeling a bit on edge for being interrupted when she was "patrolling" with Faith; emotions were still swimming through her leaving her a little anxious and confused.

Willow got up from the kitchen island and grabbed the envelope that was sitting in front of her. "I called because one of Simone's minions dropped this," she handed the envelope to Buffy, "and I think it was on purpose, without Simone's knowledge."

The blond ripped open the envelope to get to a hastily scribbled letter inside. Faith pressed herself daringly close to Buffy's back to read the letter over her shoulder.

_Buffy-_

_You _have_ to get us outta here. Some of us went with Simone cuz we were royally pissed off with you getting your naughty on from here to kingdom come with a murderous vamp._

Does every have to bring that up! Buffy thought.

_But she's in way deeper than we knew! She's killing human beings—innocent ones—and anyone that tries to talk sense ends up on the other end of a bullet. Please help us! We hole up in a warehouse down at the Warf. HURRY!_

"There's no signature," Faith announced after the slayers finished reading the S.O.S.

"Yeah, I noticed that, too," Willow said between sips of tea. "But, I'm pretty sure it's from that girl Nisha, remember her? Dyed red streak in her bangs? She jumped you a few weeks ago," she added to Buffy.

The California slayer recalled the incident when a tall girl with curly red and black hair tripped her coming out of a bookstore on Market. Buffy would've brushed of the moment except that a familiar hum told her this girl was another slayer. The glare Nisha gave her solidified the ill-will of the trip.

"She did not _jump_ me, I just lost my footing is all," Buffy protested.

"Right…I say we go in tonight and get out who we can." Faith said determinedly.

"Agreed. Should I call up the gang?" Willow inquired.

"No, this should be a rescue mission, not a full on battle," Buffy said in full commander-mode. "Besides, I don't need Dawn or Xander to get mixed up with Simone. And as for Angel…"

"He's more harm than help," Faith supplied. She knew Angel couldn't help with the retrieval team, those slayers would never trust them, if they even did in the first place.

"Alright, it's decided. I say we go now." The Wicca and Boston slayer nodded in agreement and followed Buffy out the door.

_Just outside the warehouse_ Buffy, Willow, and Faith regrouped for a moment.

"Okay, I say I go in and try to round up as many girls that want to get out, out," Faith instructed.

"Why not me?" Buffy huffed, puzzled as to why the other chosen one wanted to fly solo.

"B, they see you, they might go all guns a-blazin' which would just make matters annoying, frankly." Willow grunted a chuckle at the Bostonian's jest. Buffy deflated slightly as she conceded, "Fine, but if things get all "ahhh" we are coming in!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, blondie." Faith winked as she said this to Buffy, making the latter blush.

"Alright, Faith, go rescue some girls!" Willow cheered in a whisper as Faith ducked around the corner to enter the warehouse through the back.

Faith felt the same strange calmness she experienced every time she was about to "save" another slayer, usually from themselves. The only difference in tonight's mission from her others was a larger group she had to convince all at once. _And hopefully they all won't pull out a pistol._ Faith eased open a grimy window and pulled herself through under the cover of ancient discarded cardboard boxes and various other litter from the warehouse's previous tenants.

Past the heap of garbage lay the vast warehouse filled with varies cots most likely for the slayers to sleep on. At the far end of the massive hall was a congregation of screens playing footage of various bank vaults. A group of about twenty girls were scattered throughout the warehouse. Most were sparring on the cut up cardboard boxes in the center of the room, the rest were either tinkering with homemade stakes, cleaning various weaponry, and one girl was reading _Atlas Shrugged_.

With no sign of Simone or guns, Faith went in to complete the mission. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself as the drums of war sounded through the warehouse.

Stepping out carefully from behind her cover of piled boxes and trash, Faith held her hands up to show she meant no harm.

"Intruder!" yelled the woman with the Ayn Rand book.

"Guys, I mean no harm here, aight?" Faith opened her jacket to show she wasn't concealing anything. "I'm just here for you to hear me out."

With no hint of anyone moving on the offensive, Faith continued, "I know things are rough here. Some of you may have followed Simone out of fear, solidarity, or malice," she grit her teeth at this, "but you still have a shot at being free. Trust me."

More girls were circling her now, making her sweat through her t-shirt under her jacket. One girl with white dreadlocks called out, "Why should we trust you more than Simone. We heard you killed people, too, other slayers!" The crowd rustled at this, all preparing to fight. Begrudgingly, Faith felt the familiar spell take hold of her as she answered the group before her.

_Yeah, it's been a ride. I guess I had to go to that place to get to this one_

_Now some of you might still be in that place_

_If you're trying to get out, just follow me_

_I'll get you out_

Faith gestured at the gaggle of girls to come with her through the window she came, but when no one budged just yet, she continued in a full-fledged rap.

_You can try and read my mind off of a paper before I lay 'em_

_But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em_

'_Cause ain't no way I'ma let you start causing mayhem_

_When I say I'ma do something I do it, I don't give a damn what you think_

_I'll do this for you, so fuck Simone, free yourself_

_You're outta luck if you think you're stoppin' me_

One girl with short blond hair and combats bots came charging at Faith full speed. Faith deflected her easily jumping up a stack of wooden crates.

_I'ma be what I set out to be without a doubt undoubtedly_

_And all those who look down on me, I'm tearing down your balcony_

She smashed a handful of the crates filled with random supplies and weapons as she jumped down back to the ground. Hearing the commotion, Buffy and Willow stormed into the warehouse from the back doors, ready for a fight. They weren't met with one however. They stood in awe as Faith got through to the girls. At least some of them, anyway.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_

_Everybody, come take my hand_

_We'll walk this road together through the storm_

_Whatever weather, cold or warm_

_Now you know that you're not alone_

_I know I've been down the same road_

Simultaneously girls made their way toward the back door to leave with Faith, Buffy and Willow as Simone came exploding through the front doors, two more slayers in toe. Simone erupted with fury at seeing the two slayers and Wicca shuffling members of her gang out the back.

_**Simone**_

_Okay quit playing with the scissors and shit and cut the crap_

_I shouldn't have to rhyme these words in a rhythm for you to know it's a rap_

Simone turned to Buffy, fire burning in her eyes.

_You said you was queen, you lied through your teeth_

_For that, fuck your feelings, instead of getting crowned you're getting capped._

Simone ran towards Buffy while removing a small revolver from her waistband.

"Damn, this girl is not short on guns," Willow stated as she conjured a barrier around the Simone.

"Get out!" Buffy yelled to the girls who seemed to just cower in fear. Buffy continued,

_Girls, I'll never let you down again, I'm back_

_I promise to never go back on that promise, in fact_

_Let's be honest, my mistake with Angel was shit_

_Perhaps I ran the magicks into the ground_

_Relax, I ain't going back to that now_

_All I'm trying to say is—_

Faith saw as the barrier around Simone broke, Willow being tackled to the ground. The mohawked rogue slayer snapped a bullet in place and aimed it at Buffy's head as she pleaded with the other girls to leave. Faith had just enough time to act.

_Get back!_

Everyone heard the click-clack, click-clack plow of the revolver. Simone missed her target as Faith pummeled her to the ground. Faith screamed,

_This fucking black cloud still follows me around but it's time to exercise these demons_

_These motherfuckers are doing jumping jacks now!_

Other slayers joined in the fray trying to escape and protect Faith from Simone. They joined in unison in song.

_I just can't keep living this way_

_So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage_

_I'm standing up, I'ma face real demons_

_I'm slayer enough, I'ma hold my ground_

_I've had enough, now I'm so fed up_

_Time to put my life back together right now_

Willow regained her footing and blasted Simone away from Faith with enough time to rush everyone willing to go outside, leaving a seal on the doors and windows of the building so no one could escape.

"I'll lead the girls to the safe house. Sweep behind us just in case, but we should be safe." Willow half ordered, half pleaded to the Chosen Two. Both nodded and fell back to keep Simone and her minions at bay if they broke free.

Feeling safe to start talking, Buffy turned to Faith with a look of disbelief and possibly sympathy. "Did you really mean all you sang in there, about redemption and all?" She heard Faith inhale deeply. "Faith?" Buffy pressed. Exhaling Faith responded, back in the song,

_It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me_

_Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally for you_

Faith continued, ignoring Buffy's wide eyes and rapt attention.

_So I could come back a brand new me. _

_You helped see me through and you don't even realize what you did._

_No more drama from now on, I promise_

_To focus only on handling my responsibilities as a slayer_

_I'd shoot for the moon, but I'm too busy gazing at stars_

_I feel amazing and I'm not afraid._

Buffy was not surprised at Faith's lyrics; she knew the Boston slayer had changed for the better. She was surprised by the strong reaction of tears and the fierce need to connect with Faith.

"Faith, I…" Buffy took a step closer.

"Yeah?" Faith questioned, afraid of the response, despite what she sang moments ago.

"I…fuck it." Buffy half said to herself. Throwing all caution and nervousness to the wind, Buffy grabbed Faith by the back of her neck and pulled her into a full out let's-get-it-on kiss.

"We never think this whole rescuing people thing through," Willow mumbled to herself as the ten odd former members of Simone's gang/captives roamed the apartment the Wicca shared with the SoCal Slayer. "I think this rowdy crowdy needs somewhere else to be," and as Willow reached for her cell phone on the counter nearby, she heard a crash from the living room.

A tall thick set slayer about the age of 19 rushed to the kitchen to grab a broom and stumbled over several apologies aimed at Willow. "I'm so sorry! I hope that cup wasn't expensive! As soon as I'm done running for my life I'll be sure to buy you a new set." She gushed as she swept out of the room.

"Yeah, on that note," Willow sarcastically announced to no one in particular as she tapped the picture of Grumpy Cat, the image she assigned to Angel's cell phone since the whole reflection thing is an issue.

Across town the ominous ringtone of the Imperial March sounded in Angel's hotel room.

"Hey, what's up Willow? Is everything okay? Do you need me?" the souled vampire enquired desperate for some news.

"Yeah everything's fine. But you wouldn't wanna say use a buttload of your mondo bucks to help out some down-on-their-luck slayer now would ya?"

"What did you have in mind." Angel responded having a funny feeling the hotel he was in was about to get a raucous cast list of barely legal hormone bombs.

Faith and Buffy literally crashed through a thin wooden wall of a random factory nearby as they continued to half wrestle, half make out with fierce determination.

They tore each other's jackets and shirts off leaving them behind in tattered piles.

"Oh, god, you feel so damn good, B," Faith breathed heavily in the blond's ear as she ripped her bra clean off. "I've been waiting for this forever."

Buffy merely groaned satisfactorily as Faith caught a perked nipple in her mouth. She twirled her tongue expertly causing the other slayer's eyes to roll back. It wasn't long before the familiar rumbling of electric guitar notes filled the ears of the panting slayers.

Buffy took this opportunity to rip Faith's black sports bra off with so much gusto, it fell to pieces immediately,

_Put me on the table_, Buffy sang to Faith as she ground her hips into the brunette's.

_Make me say your name_

_If I can't remember _

_Then give me all your pain_

Faith lifted the slayer with ease onto the abandoned table, simultaneously fumbling over button, zipper and hem of Buffy's jeans.

_I can sit and listen_

_Or I can make you scream_ Faith managed to exhale while kissing the now exposed flesh of Buffy's thighs.

Buffy moaned happily. _Kiss it and make it better_

_Put your trust in me_.

Faith knelt before Buffy as she lay on the table, lace underwear only separating her clit from Faith's tongue. The brunette pulled down the lace with surprising gentleness for the heat of the moment. _Oh my god,_ Buffy cried out as Faith's entire mouth wrapped around Buffy's exposed vulva.

_Go a little slower_

_Oh my god, what was that again_

_Let me feel you baby_

_Let me in, cause I understand_

Faith continued to suck on Buffy's clit sending her into an intense orgasm in the matter of seconds. "Fuck!" the blond screamed as she came in Faith's soft mouth.

"God, your so wet, it's making me wet." Faith mumbled into Buffy's still throbbing clit.

"We are so far from finished," Buffy managed to say between pants.

"Take those pants off, Lehane."

TBC


End file.
